1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile antenna and more particularly to an automobile loop antenna.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, rod antennas have generally been used in automobiles. However, rod antennas may be unattractive from an aesthetic point of view. In other words, their external appearance sometimes does not match the particular style of automobile. Use of a rod antenna is also undesirable when considering wind noise generated by such an antenna when the vehicle is running at high speeds.
In order to insure stability of vehicle body during high-speed driving, recently it has become the practice to mount a flap (spoiler) at the rear of the vehicle. In addition, a diffuser plate, which can be used as a sun visor, may be installed above the windshield. Thus, an antenna which may be used along with these types of car accessories to impart a spoiler look to the vehicle has been in high demand.